


01 Attachment

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College Age Klaine, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Blaine's co-workers are constantly trying to set him up on blind dates. To get them off his back, he tells them he already has a boyfriend. They insist he brings the boyfriend to the office Holiday party.





	01 Attachment

"I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a couple of hours, that's all," Blaine said into his phone as he waited for the barista to hand him his coffee. "Please, Sam? ...Yes, I know you're straight, that's why I said _'pretend'_. Come on, please? It's the only way to get my co-workers off my back, so they'll stop trying to set me up on blind dates. There will be free food there. And I'll pay you fifty bucks."

"Medium Drip for Blaine," the barista called out.

Blaine signaled that was his drink then took the coffee gratefully, mouthing a 'thank you' at man, before stepping over to the condiment station for some sugar. "Yes! Thank you! The Christmas Party is tonight at 7pm; casual dress. I have to head over there straight from work, so I need you to meet me there. I'll text you the address. ...Okay, see you then. Thanks again."

\---

As soon as Kurt got home from work he received a text from his roommate, Rachel, asking him if he could bring a clean uniform shirt from her bedroom to the diner she worked at. Someone had bumped into her while she was carrying a tray of drinks and they ended up spilling all over her.

When Kurt arrived at the diner, he noticed a sign on the door saying that they were closed for a private function. Not wanting to be accused of crashing the party, he hurried to the back room, where Rachel said she would be, trying not to be seen. After giving Rachel the clean shirt, he began to make his way to the exit.

On his way out of the diner, Kurt noticed the cute customer from the coffee shop he works at talking to a couple of older ladies. The man's gaze was jumping around from his watch, to the door, to the women he was chatting with, and back again. He looked anxious and uncomfortable.

Checking the time on his phone, Kurt noted that it was almost quarter-to-eight. He recalled overhearing the man - _Blaine_ , he remembered - on the phone at the coffee shop earlier in the day, where he said the party was starting at 7pm. Apparently, Blaine's friend decided not to come after all.

Kurt's heart ached for him. Blaine had always been extremely kind to him whenever he came into the coffee shop. He couldn't believe his friend would blow him off like this. Just then, Kurt heard one of the women 'politely' accuse Blaine of making up an imaginary boyfriend. Making a snap decision - one that he hoped he wouldn't regret - Kurt decided to help Blaine out.

Looking over his appearance, Kurt took a deep breath, then walked over to the small group. "Blaine, sweetie, I'm so sorry I'm late," Kurt said, giving him a quick hug. "I got held up at work and my phone battery died so I couldn't text you. I'm so sorry."

The two women Blaine had been talking to seemed surprised to see him, before looking him over suspiciously.

Blaine's eyes widened as he recognized Kurt and realized what was happening. "No, no, it's okay. I'm just glad you're alright. I was getting worried when I didn't hear from you." Turning back to his co-workers, he introduced them. "Lydia, Allison, this is my boyfriend..."

"Kurt," he jumped in, saving Blaine, reaching out to shake Lydia's hand. "Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you."

"Your name is Kurt? I thought Blaine told us his boyfriend's name was Stan?" Allison questioned, apprehensively.

Kurt gave her a confused glance before asking, "Do you mean _Sam _?"__

____

Allison's face showed shock, which she hurried to mask, then nodded. "Oh, yes, Sam. That was it. Silly me."

____

"No, Sam and Blaine are just friends. But I supposed I can see how you'd be confused about that. Blaine does talk about Sam quite a bit. In fact, if I didn't know that Sam was straight, I'd probably think they were dating too," he teased, bumping his hip against Blaine's, and smirking at him.

____

Blaine blushed and covered his face. "I'm not that bad," he murmured, just loud enough to be heard by the group. He looked back up and in a more confident voice said, "Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I just need to speak with my boyfriend alone for a moment. I'll catch up with you later." He linked his arm with Kurt's then walked over to the other side of the diner.

____

\---

____

Once they were out of earshot Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my god. Thank you so much. You just saved my life. But, how did you know to do that? And about Sam?"

____

"I sort of overheard you on the phone at the coffee shop when you were asking him to help you. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop on you, I promise. And when I saw you by yourself, looking uncomfortable...and Lydia asking where your boyfriend was...I just wanted to help," Kurt replied, sheepishly.

____

"I'm really glad you did," Blaine told him. "Just one more question. Where did you come from? I mean, this is supposed to be a private function. So I'm just a little confused how you ended up here."

____

"Oh! Um, my roommate is one of the waitresses here. Someone spilled a tray of drinks on her, so I was just bringing a clean uniform shirt," he answered. "I swear I'm not, like, stalking you or anything. God, I must seem like such a creep. I'm really sorry. Maybe I should just go..."

____

"No!" Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's arm to keep in place. "I mean... Please stay? If you can, that is. Or do you have someplace else to be? I don't want to keep you from anything. But I'd appreciate it if you could stay a little longer; continue pretending to be my boyfriend?"

____

Kurt blushed and nodded. "Okay. I'd like that."

____

\---

____

The two boys had quickly exchanged some information about one another and settled on some details surrounding their supposed relationship. After that they made small talk with a few of Blaine's other co-workers, ate from the buffet, and played a couple of the Holiday themed games that were set up.

____

There was a photo booth over in the corner with a table of props next to it. The boys each grabbed a pair of novelty glasses - Blaine took the Santa glasses with a dangling beard attachment while Kurt took the Rudolph glasses with antlers and a dangling red nose attachment - and sat in the booth making faces for the camera.

____

Blaine was having so much fun, he almost forgot that he wasn't actually dating Kurt. He noticed though that Lydia and Allison kept a close eye on them throughout the evening, almost as if they didn't believe the ruse.

____

Nearing the end of the party, Blaine was relieved when he no longer could see the two nosy women, until Allison popped up next to them, holding a sprig of mistletoe over their heads.

____

"Mistletoe!" Lydia singsonged, smiling mischievously.

____

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other nervously, silently asking the other if it was okay. Kurt gave a very slight nod, so Blaine leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and gentle, lasting only a few short seconds.

____

Both boys blushed as the kiss broke, unable to make eye contact with each other. Allison and Lydia frowned at one another then walked back across the room.

____

"Um, the party is almost over," Blaine began, hesitantly. "Did you want to leave?"

____

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Or are you leaving too?" Kurt replied, unsure.

____

"I'm definitely not trying to get rid of you," Blaine told him. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you, Kurt."

____

"I had fun too. Maybe we could do this again sometime? For real?" he asked.

____

"I would really like that. Come on. I'll walk you home." The boys grabbed their coats and left the diner.

____

**Author's Note:**

> These are the glasses they wear in the photo booth:  
> 


End file.
